


a new empire is born

by Pyrodarknessanny



Series: Pissant Federation [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cannibalism, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Gore, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrodarknessanny/pseuds/Pyrodarknessanny
Summary: emotional attachment to a literal bag of piss  derails Adzuki's grand plans of living the pirates life  as she fast looses control of everything.sex , drugs and cannibalism  set the tone for this aggressive new breed  as they do what they must to surviveand that's JUST Adzuki.
Relationships: Adzuki/Garbo
Series: Pissant Federation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588363
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	1. it hurts when I pee

narrator : a week or so had passed since the mayfly festival our misfit crew of feral irkens grow ever restless as they journey the dark emptiness of space so many things uncertain.

Where will they go? What will become of them? 

….

Adzuki was starting to get quite strung out since her moult she had gotten a fair bit taller and because of this sitting at the controls of the cargo ship were extremely uncomfortable.

The ships seating arrangements were designed with only average height pilots in mind even when set back as far as they would go she still had to sit cross legged or rest her feet on the dash to get comfortable.

Her co-pilot Garbo was in serious trouble as his infection was fast turning septic nearly all colour had drained from his skin as he sat tightly curled up in his seat fading in and out of consciousness.

Adzuki knew they would have to land soon if he were to live, she didn’t want to show it but the little green garbage man was greatly important to her.

Her grand plans of escaping the empire and living a glorious and law free life had been derailed significantly enough that she felt like she had lost all control , Moofy and Grorrot were nothing like the crew she was used to working with they wouldn’t give her the blind devotion that the SWARM had, they were the same as her. Shit on by the empire and now just trying to survive despite the odds. 

She looked over to check on how Garbo was fairing His eyes were starting to cloud over and his cloths were drenched in sweat time was not on her side.

Sensing his tallest gaze Garbo tried to say something reassuring delirium from the fever causing him to slur his words, only causing the ruby eyed Alate more worry.  
  
Garbo: don’t look at me…. I’m fiiiiiine  
Adzuki: we’re getting your dumb ass to a hospital.

Distracted by the critical state of her subordinate Adzuki had not even noticed what was going on in the back of the ship.

After having been successfully mated Grorrot had been undergoing rapid molecular changes in preparation for the final moult cycle, this increased energy need coupled with the energy needed for the developing Smeets she was now carrying resulted in an insatiable appetite. 

The heavy set Irken had been gorging undisturbed the entire time on the provisions that Adzuki had loaded in preparation of a long and aimless flight. 

Supplies were beginning to run low.

Concerned by the state of things down in the cargo hold Moofy approached Adzuki on the matter.  
  
Moofy: um I don’t want to interrupt your concentration here but how much food did you say you had stocked on this vessel ?  
Adzuki: there should be two years’ worth of provisions why?

Moofy: well it’s just that we’re almost out and um  
Adzuki: what do you mean we’re almost out!? HOW!  
Moofy: Gorrot hasn’t stopped snacking since we left the trash planet. At this rate there isn’t going to be anything left by the end of the week.  
Adzuki: she ate a TWO YEAR SUPPLY OF FOOD IN ONE WEEK!?  
Garbo: *groaning in pain*  
Moofy: is he ok?  
Adzuki: NO!, he is very clearly NOT OK.   
Moofy: oh dear . doesn’t this ship have a medical bay?  
Adzuki: some how I think this situation is beyond rubbing alcohol and a band aid!

There was a loud metallic crunching sound as the ship tilted to one side and the red emergency lights flicker on. 

Adzuki: the fuck is going on now.  
Moofy: I think we just ran out of supplies .

activating the ships auto pilot function Adzuki headed towards the cargo bay with Moofy to accesses the situation.  
  
the cargo hold had been trashed , empty wrappers and boxes strewn about large claw marks covered the walls and floor now despite the chaos it was very quiet.

It didn’t take them long to find Grorrot however. In the far back corner of the ship the larger Irken had formed a crudely constructed silk cocoon the waxy fibres still fresh and wet.

Moofy: how long do you think she’ll be in there for ?

Adzuki : long enough I hope.

At a loss for what to do next Adzuki returned to her post before deactivating the auto pilot she retrieved an unmarked pill bottle from the console. It was nearly empty at this point she frowned as she dispenses the last 3 pills from the bottle crushing them in her claw and inhaling the dust.

Moofy gave a disapproving stare as Adzuki turned off the auto pilot and proceeded to pull up a holo map of their surrounding space , looking for anything close by that might have the resources that they so desperately needed.

Moofy: please tell me that you’re not taking drugs now Adzuki … this isn’t the time for-  
Adzuki: *dead pan* chill . its only caffeine OK ? staying focused out here can mean the difference between life and death. 

She leered at Moofy until the purple clad Alate felt uncomfortable enough to take a few steps back. Turning back to the mapping program something caught her eye   
as luck would have it there was a small med station only a days travel from their current location it didn’t look like much but it was better than nothing.

The cargo freighter started to rattle and shake as Adzuki pushed it to its upper limits for speed. Garbo wound not last much longer in his present state and there was no telling what would happen when Grorrot would emerge from her cocoon.  
  
  


The next twenty hours were silent and awkward as Adzuki poured all of her effort in trying to maintain speed without the ship falling apart her dedication and focus on the task almost scary. Getting to that med-station was all the mattered.

Feeling like a third wheel Moofy took it upon herself to try and tidy up a little bit in the cargo bay. She had no experience with flying a ship and it was clear that Adzuki did not appreciate the distraction.

Starting by sorting the empty wrappers and containers , crushing down the boxes and after a while of sorting Moofy uncovered a small sealed box that Grorrot had missed in her feeding frenzy. 

The print on the box read :

“W4K33W4K33: fast acting energy supplement -prototype” Moofy opened the box to find that it is full of identical unlabelled white pill bottles. The unlabelled bottles looked to be some king of military rations.  
  
Moofy: so it was just caffeine after all , that’s a relief. 

Closing the box back up Moofy takes it up to the flight deck to give to Adzuki who by this point was struggling to stay awake their target destination was only four more hours away Moofy presented the box.  
  
Moofy: I thought you might want this up here it seams like these are kind of important .

Exhausted Adzuki fishes out a new bottle opens it and promptly prepares a dose for herself.  
  
Adzuki: good work Moof, bring up the others please.  
Moofy: others ?  
Adzuki: yeah there should be three boxes of this stuff.  
Moofy: umm I’m sorry Adzuki but this is the only box I found ….. it was the only thing not opened back there .

Adzuki’s heart dropped at the news she hadn’t been entirely honest about the composition of those little white pills there were more illicit stimulants in them than just caffeine.

There was a compound in then that closely resembled the earth drug cocaine and if two of the boxes were missing that could only mean one thing.

Adzuki: are you sure this was the only box down there ?

Moofy: everything else has been emptied I didn’t find any empty bottles tho? Maybe there still down there.  
  


Adzuki: do another check but don’t take too long. We’re just about to reach the medical station.

  
  
As they pull up on the medical station Adzuki hastily docks the cargo ship to the emergency landing bay of the station the large craft was over sized for the small landing bay taking up the equivalent of two regular docks.

there wasn’t enough time to find a more suitable parking option for the clunky ship  
Garbos condition had deteriorated rapidly and he was on deaths door dehydrated and limp his breathing laboured.

Barely holding it together Adzuki scooped him up in her arms and rushed in to the emergency reception leaving Moofy behind in the still running ship.

Fortunately, that particular medical station was a relatively quite one , being placed in orbit of the planet FOODMARTI – the food mart plant most of the cases seen by the station were related to food poisonings or chokings. Save for the medical staff the station was empty.

Not wanting to waste any time in getting Garbo seen to Adzuki hastily filled out the paperwork overlooking the fact that she penned down their real names on the forms.

As the last of the papers were signed off on medical staff had loaded Garbo onto a gurney and rushed him into surgery.

All Adzuki could now was to sit and wait.


	2. Molly, Molly Oxen-free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gorrort gives Adzuki's criminal career a head start with a blind rampage.

giving up on how to figure out how to turn the ship off Moofy went inside to see what the situation was.

Her upbringing as a delegate meant she had next to no knowledge of how to operate such machinery and figuring Adzuki would go back and deal with it when she found her Moofy left things unlocked and running.

Adzuki had been sitting in the waiting room slouched over head in her claws and a sombre look on her face. It had been more than an hour now with no word on how things were going. 

Moofy sat beside her quietly seeing the ruby eyed Alate so distraught the state of the ship seamed irrelevant , she went to put a claw on Azuki’s shoulder to offer some form of reassurance. 

  
Adzuki: do you think …… we made it time ?  
  
her voice was soft, uncertain and full of pain a jarring contrast from her usual loud and over self-confident tone.

Moofy: have you heard anything yet?

Adzuki shook her head silently fighting back the urge to break down her body visibly trembling under the stress of not knowing.  
  
a member of the medical team eventually stepped out to discuss some details with them. The medic had bewildered look on their face as they went over their findings.

  
Adzuki: is he going to live?

Medic: it was touch and go for a while there, but we’ve managed to stabilize him now .

Your friend is in a critical condition he’s very lucky you made it when you did.

Adzuki let out a sigh of relief that was good news at least they did it , they made it in time.

Medic: we just have a few questions … about the nature of his affliction.

The initial wound site appears to have been stitched using old cooking twine?

Adzuki: he did that himself.

Medic: I see….. and how long has-  
Adzuki: a week? Two weeks ? maybe … I really only just found out about it.

Medic: right , right . the test results are suggesting that he’s missing some organs. Hormone levels are elevated but the scans show no -  
Adzuki: YES WE GET IT! , HE . DID . THAT. TO . HIMSELF. Is he going to be ok or not?  
Medic : *frightened by the sudden outburst* er .. um well. Surgery to remove the decaying tissue went without complications , he’ll be on heavy antibiotics and pain killers to aid in recovery , he should be just fine in due time ma’am.

Moofy: thank goodness , see Adzuki it’s going to be fine. Oh! I almost forgot you left the ship running how do you shut it off?  
  
adzuki pats down her pockets then retrieves a set of keys with a trashy enamel key ring that says “FUKTRK” in Irken lettering and hands them to Moofy.

Adzuki : its easy that hot turd is old as hell, just about all the controls are manual ,  
deploy the landing gear first then shift the cross bar into the second locking position. Don’t touch anything else got it? I’m …. Going to wait here. I need to.

Moofy: landing gears first … cross shift locking bar? Got it!.

  
Adzuki sat by Garbo’s bed side her stern expression giving way to a softer gentler side knowing that it would take Moofy some time work out the ship the ruby eyed Alate felt she could drop her guard she held his claw in the palm of hers and rest her head on his chest. “ don’t leave me alone with these assholes” she whispered.  
“ I can’t do this on my own ….. I need you”  
  
still heavily under the effects of the anaesthetics the only response he could muster was a weak twitch of his hand.

Their tender moment was abruptly interrupted by the teeth grinding screech of something heavy and metal being dragged cross the floor from down the hall, followed buy shattering glass and what sounded like someone yelling about chocolate.

Just as Adzuki had exited the recovery room to have a sticky beak at the commotion Moofy near about knocked her over out of breath and in a panic.  
  
Moofy: oh thank goodness I found you Adzuki!  
Adzuki: what the shit is going on now?   
Moofy: I did what you said and parked the ship but now Grorrot is missing.  
Adzuki: what do you mean “missing” how do you loose a cocoon !?  
Moofy: that’s the thing when I went in back to check it looked like it had been torn open, um there’s more … don’t get mad at me  
Adzuki: what .

Moofy: the cargo bay door. Looks like it was forced open its wrecked pretty bad … I’m sorry.

Moofy closes her eyes and flinches expecting Adzuki to retaliate and hit her

Adzuki: *laughs* honestly that door was kind of fucky anyway.

  
more breaking glass could herd from down the hall as several of the medical staff screamed in terror and ran past the two Irkens.

Grorrot had been demolishing the various vending machines and devouring all of the snacks inside. 

The topaz eyed Irken had grown considerably in size cloths torn in places , her massive talons causing her boots to split she was now also sporting a set of large sharp and powerful mandibles that shred the metal casing of the vending machines with ease.

Grorrot let out a horrifying kaiju-esq roar scooping up large handfuls of snacks and shovelling them in her mouth. She hadn’t yet noticed Adzuki and Moofy standing there.

Adzuki: yo am I tripping out … or are you seeing this to moof?

Moofy: no its …. Its happening . it’s real.

Adzuki: fuck me , can nothing go without completely shitting up the fucken wall.

Moofy: adzuki … is this normal?   
Adzuki: is what ?  
Moofy: uhm is this you know … part of how.  
Adzuki: how the fuck should I know?

Moofy: well you seam uhmmm “educated” on these things and I  
Adzuki: are you IMPLYING  
moofy: no  
Adzuki: THAT I AM  
Moofy: please don’t hit me  
Adzuki: A HOE!?!  
  
Adzukis raised voice caught Grorrots attention the larger irken let out another roar and proceeded to charge them.

Having the advantage of their wings still both Moofy and Adzuki were easily able to stay out of reach. 

Picking up one of the damaged vending machines in her huge claws Grorrot threw it at Adzuki narrowly missing HERand crashing into the lobby door frame causing structural damage as parts of the wall crumbled.

Adzuki: what the fuck do we do now.  
Moofy: we need to find a way to calm her down.  
Adzuki: good luck with that!

Moofy: why?

Adzuki: you never found those other boxes did you?  
by my calculations that’s a fuck tone of schmeck brewing away behind old amber eyes.  
Moofy: ADZUKI!! How could you! … you said it wasn’t drugs!  
Adzuki: bitch fite me. 

The pair of them duck to avoid another flying vending machine.  
this one crashes into the reception desk sending shattered glass in all directions.  
  
  


Moofy: any ideas on how to deal with this situation ?  
destroying a hospital probably isn’t in our best interests.  
Adzuki: we just gotta ride this one out  
Moofy: you CAN’T BE SERIOUS!?  
Adzuki: there is no way we could ever physically restrain her and sedating her is out of the question,

you don’t know how the chemicals are going to react or what it would do to the -

  
Moofy: the SMEETS!…. right. We need to get her off of this station do you think you can manage it?  
  
Adzuki jumps over the reception desk and un plugs a long extension cable rolling it up to use as a lasso.   
  
Adzuki : I’ll do what I can, Moofy can you stay here with Garbo please ?  
I don’t know how this is going to pan out please look after him.  
Moofy: awe that’s so sweet.  
Adzuki: SHUT UP!  
  
Moofy darted back to the recovery room whilst Adzuki tried to corral Grorrot and lead her back to the ship.

It took several attempts to land the cable in a way that Adzuki could use it as leverage, even then Grorrot’s sheer bulk proved the challenge to overcome Grorrot would fight and pull sending Adzuki off balance.  
  
only narrowly escaping Grorrot’s clutches the leaner Alate was able to loop the cable around her mandibles in a manner that would allow Adzuki to lead the enraged irken back to their ship.   
  
once on the ship Adzuki had planned to drop Grorrot out on the near by moon / car park to let the coke fuelled rampage run its course, this however ended up not being the case as Grorrots thrashing about in the cargo hold set the ship off balance sending it straight for the planet foodmertia instead.

the controls crunched and locked in place as they plummeted to the planets surface. The ship breaking up as it scraped over buildings on its way down

Leaving a fiery trail of destruction in its path.  
  
as the ship came to a screeching halt Grorrot jumped from the open loading bay door descending upon the shop fronts in her primal search for more food stuffs.  
  
Adzuki sat in the wreckage for a moment trying to gather her thoughts the food mart planet was an important part of the empire it wouldn’t belong before they were swarmed by guards, Grorrot was completely out of control and her ship was well and truly fucked beyond all working order now.

She went to reach for her little helper in the console compartment the unlabelled W4k33W4K33 it was being tested by the military to keep solders sharp on the battle field , unlike the standard over the counter w4k33w4k33 this prototype was infused with an undisclosed content of a substance similar to cocaine Adzuki had caught wind of the trials and managed to lift her units whole delivery before they even knew they were signed up for the experiment.  
  
just as she had popped the cap off the bottle the whole ship jerked violently.  
when they had come to a stop the ship was perilously perched on the roof of one of the food stores the building had begun to collapse under the weight of the craft and fell in on its self.

Reacting quickly Adzuki took to the air on her wings but dropper her miracle pills in the process, a look of loss on her face as she watched them fall into the flames below.

Grorrot’s roar could be heard near by as the larger Irken trashed everything in her path the patrons of the various establishments ran screaming in terror.

Activating a small high-tech device on her wrist Adzuki was engulfed by a flash of bright light, when the light faded her casual attire was replaced by Irken military battle Armor the uniform of her former special ops unit.

Pressing another button on the device materialized a plasma rifle Adzuki was ready to fight tooth and claw against whatever forces would be on the way to investigate the damages.


	3. rise of the blood queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the push for survival and need to keep attention away from her traveling partners pushes Adzuki over the edge bringing her darker appetites to the surface as she settles old scores. 
> 
> CANNIBALISM.

Adzuki remained airborne keeping a safe distance from Grorrot the larger Irken was still out of control Adzuki’s plan was a simple : draw the attention away from Grorrot and make herself the high value target.

With luck the military wouldn’t even notice the larger Irkens rampage and pin the whole thing on Adzuki as she already had a long record for anti- government behaviour, it would be no stretch to imagine she had planned this whole thing.

Her wings buzzed loudly as she scanned her surroundings the area on the ground was absolute chaos as civilians fled knocking each other over in a desperate attempt to get to safety. Amidst it all the flash of a cell phone camera caught the ruby eyed Alate’s attention.

The phone belonged to a member of the imperial guard and a familiar one-eyed face too.

If he was here then the rest of the unit was sure to be here well. Adzuki decided to leave him till last , she had a score to settle and wanted to savour it for now she would pick off the less coordinated members of the unit.

On the ground  
  
the one eye guard was waking past the crowd of screaming civilians. His team was the first to respond to the distress call that a large ship had crash landed in a possible terrorist attack on Foodmartia.

when he noticed what looked like one of their own guards out in the open brandishing a high power rifle, he couldn’t believe it at first , was that Adzuki? Wasn’t she dead? There was also something different about her but it was hard to tell what from this distance.

Taking out his mobile he snapped a pic to forward to the commander , not realising the flash was on. In the time it took him to look at his phone to send the image then look back up she was gone.

As he called the commander to update the mission status a feeling of impending dread came over him.

One eye guard: Boss you are not going to believe this but Adzuki is here.  
Commander: that’s impossible! We both know she should have starved to death on the trash planet by now. Are you sure?  
OEG: I know what I saw boss … do , do we engage her? If she’s behind the downed ship incident what’s the follow up?

Commander : kill on sight but proceed with caution you know what happened last time you had a run in with her. 

OEG: oh I remember , nothing would give me greater pleasure than confirming this kill.  
over and out.

~~~~~~

knowing that her old unit probably hadn’t found a suitable replacement for her yet Adzuki set her sights on hunting them down.

The first three were stationed as snipers in a triangular position to the ship wreckage she took down the first with a single shot easy enough.

the others opened fire on her one shot grazing her shoulder returning the favour she delivered another kill shot.

The remaining sniper panicked and ducked behind his vantage point. Hiding in such a way was ineffective against a target that could not only fly but also knew the ins and outs of the unit. 

Adzuki perched silently on the guard rail that the sniper had been hiding behind, he didn’t notice her here until it was too late. she had grabbed him by the collar plucking him up off the ground like a bird of prey grabbing a rabbit and threw him high into the air fatally shooting him. 

His body falling lifelessly to the pavement below splattering on impact a sadistic smile crept across her face there was just something so satisfying about that squishy splat sound.   
  
her enjoyment of the moment was cut short as yet another member of the unit opened fire on her fear in his eyes as he trained his rifle on her.   
  
Adzuki: you tremble like a helpless little Smeet soldier. 

A dark and lustful tone to her voice she aimed her rifle , cocked her head back .  
Adzuki: just try it peon! .  
  
the shorter soldier was terrified out of his mind , this was supposed to be a simple recon mission there was no Intel about possible hostiles and certainly nothing about hostile Irkens it was unheard of they didn’t kill their own but he had just watched this monster, clad in their own uniform obliterate half of the unit in cold blood.

Adzuki cackled this poor little foot soldier was just about pissing himself, it was glorious.

Adzuki: what’s the matter ? can’t hit a target that’s right in front of you?  
let me show you how its done!

Without hesitation she pulled the trigger blasting the peons brains across the walls.

It was like shooting fish in a barrel it was almost too easy by this point she was sure she had the attention of the first respondents Grorrot would be safe to carry on until she crashed out just as long as Adzuki could keep drawing the fire.  
  
as she was about to move on to the next target her phone rang , the caller ID said it was Garbos phone . Adzuki answered it not sure what to expect.  
  
Moofy: Adzuki? What’s going on down there the whole planet is under lock down!  
Adzuki: standard military operations moof, I’m executing a distraction ploy as a counter measure to a search and destroy order . so for its going great! , how’s my little bin boi looking?  
  
*distant screaming and intelligible garbo sounds in the back ground*  
Moofy: uhm… better? I think he keeps freaking out about the catheter tho.  
  
garbo: *still tripping hard on morphine* they put my squieedliyspooch on the outside!?!?!  
Moofy: no, that’s not .. please calm down , no don’t pull at it!   
  
Adzuki: oh man that must be some good shit!, any idea on when you guys will be able to make it down here ? it’s getting hectic and we’re gunna need to get the fuck out of here asap.

Moofy: sorry Adzuki it’s going to be days before they’ll let him out  
Adzuki: DAYS? We don’t have that long. I’m doing the best I can but this situation is only going to escalate.  
Moofy: oh dear … I’m sorry but there’s nothing more we can do up here please be carful.  
Garbo : *holding the catheter bag* oh its not my squeedlispooch? …. *starts to cry uncontrollably* this is my only son! ……   
  
at this point several plasma shots were fired from the ground, some of them make target piercing Adzuki’s wings another landing a hit on her shoulder causing searing pain.  
  
Adzuki: I’m gunna have to call you back Moof’ some fuck stick is taking pot shots at us.

Narrowing down the source of the fire Adzuki aggressively makes eye contact with the marksman it’s none other then the one eyed guard from before, the real hunt just begun.  
  
rather then return the shots Adzuki flew out of sight keeping her wing beats silent as she used the terrain to her advantage to sneak up on him.

Hunting him down like the rat he was Adzuki found it exhilarating her wings buzzed loudly with excitement thinking bout how she’d make the kill. The sound nearly giving away her position several times still she pursued fixated on her goal.

After loosing a visual on Adzuki the one eyed guard carefully started searching the back alleys rifle at the ready he was determined to make her pay for what she did to him. As he trudged around in the darkness the loud buzz of insect wings drew ever closer, confident he had her cornered the guard stormed around the next corner rifle at the ready. “GOT YOU!” there was nothing there.

Turning to double back around he was caught off guard by the gleaming red eyes staring down at him, before he had time to react Adzuki had tripped him and stood on his claw crushing his fingers under the weight of her boot. He bit down on his lip holding back the urge to scream refusing to give her the satisfaction.  
  
Adzuki kneeled over him taking his weapon buzzing her wings loudly.

Adzuki: its been a while friend.   
she sneered grabbing the back of his head in her talons and smashing it into the pavement.

Adzuki: you assholes think you can just erase me? And that would be the end of it?  
so foolish.  
  
her voice now a sultry coo as she grabbed him by the shoulders lifting him with ease and shoving him hard against the wall, gravel embedded in his forehead he tried to push her away but she had gotten a lot stronger than their last scuffle.  
  
OEG: Adzuki … you’ve changed.   
Adzuki : oh you noticed ? well that little secrets out now isn’t it I always wondered why you were so obsessed with exposing me.  
OEG: you’re still a PISSANT!  
Adzuki: what are you gunna do about ?

OEG: I’ll kill you myself.   
  
a sadistic grin on her face as she ran her claws firmly down his chest she relished watching him squirm , stopping at the last rib she formed a fist putting pressure on him until she could hear the bones crack and feel them start to give way.

He grit his teeth as Adzuki proceeded to break more ribs the pain was immense.

Dragging her claws back up his chest she grabbed him by the throat digging her talons in just under his chin.  
  


Adzuki: you’re not in any position to be making demands of me cockroach.

With her other claw she grabbed his face slipping her thumb talon into the corner of the socket of his one good eye running it around rim , pushing her thumb deeper into his eye.  
  
Adzuki: how easy would it be ? I could just pop it clean out , but then that would be merciful and I want to make sure you get you get to see it. What I do to you. 

OEG: you’re a fucken psychopath!   
  
he spits on her face in defiance, but she only licks if off with a grin, blood in the spit giving it a sweet metallic taste, she leans in close and whispers to him.

Adzuki: no , I’m just out of buzz and very horny is all.  
  
she lets him fall to the ground gasping for breath doubled over in pain   
OEG reaches for his radio to call for help but all the channels are silent.  
  
Adzuki: if you’re wondering where your little minions are they’ve already been dispatched, I must say I’m very disappointed with this units performance, you should never have fucked me over like that.  
  
she kicks him over onto his back a look of wild fire in her eyes as she watches him choke on his own blood.  
  
Adzuki: now its my turn to fuck you over.  
  
squatting over him she frisked him down for the switch blade knife he carried , the same one he had used to cut her with last time.

Taking the knife she plunged it into his abdomen and started to carve his flesh its blade penetrating deep spilling his guts as she hacked away. Satisfied with the opening cast the knife aside.  
  
Adzuki: now, … let’s get up in your guts then!  
  
she laughed manically as she plunged her claws into the wound taring and digging at his flesh to make the hole even bigger. Her sharp nails slicing soft the viscera causing massive internal bleeding the OEG went limp fading from the severity of the injuries.   
  
completely overtaken by bloodlust Adzuki dose the unthinkable grabbing a fist full of spleen she puts it to her mouth and consumes it the tissue still warm the sweet taste of fresh death sends her into a frenzy as she devours more of the corps.

By the time she comes back to her senses the body had all but been picked clean

  
the guard’s mobile had been ringing for the latter part of the attack Adzuki picked it up from the ground wiping the blood off of it. 5 missed calls all from the squad’s commander , she swiped the screen to accept the call. Putting it on speaker.  
  
the commander was pissed.  
  
commander: WOULD SOME ONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON DOWN THERE!? ALL UNITS ARE DOWN.  
  
Adzuki laughed , tapping the little icon on the screen to activate the video feed.  
angling the device so the light caught her eyes in a dramatic way.

Back on the units ship the video feed was sent to the main display screens, the grainy footage on display for the whole crew to see.  
  
Adzuki: miss me yet? 

Commander : ADZUKI? What is the meaning of this!   
  
2 technicians can be heard on the back ground whispering to themselves.  
tec 1: isn’t she supposed to be dead?  
tec 2: I could have sworn that’s what the last report said?  
  
Adzuki: nothing personal boys , I’m just taking out the trash.

Putting harsh emphasis on the last part as a nod that she knew full well about plans they had to get rid of her. 

Changing the phone to the rear facing camera to show off the mess she had made of the units leading member. As the imagery came on screen the tech staff of the military ship gaged , some of them throwing up.  
  
Adzuki: that’s one hell of an incident report eh’ boss? If you don’t want to see more of the like than fuck off outta here. Because I WILL slaughter every unit you send in after me.  
  
commander: we don’t negotiate with terrorists Adzuki!   
Adzuki: oh I’m not asking nicely … I’m telling you. These aren’t my failures , there yours if you don’t back off now you will never see that precious hardwood desk again under all that extra paperwork.  
  
commander: you wouldn’t!  
Adzuki: I already have.  
  
one of the technicians in the back ground pipes up.  
  
tec: sir! You might want to see this!, this Irkstagram post is gaining traction fast damage control isn’t going to be able to handle things at this rate!   
  
the tec pulls up the post on the main screen , it’s photos that Adzuki took of what she did to the OEG posted to his own account with the hashtags “cannibal queen”, “tastes better fresh” “street eats” “crimson menace”   
  
seeing the images in higher resolution the tec crew were disgusted for a second time. more of the crew throwing up this time Adzuki cackled hearing the collective sick sounds over the phone.

Adzuki: this is your last chance ; I’m not going to repeat it again . LEAVE.  
  
with that she hung up on the call leaving the commander to consider his options.  
  
Adzuki pockets the OEGs phone and switch blade knife as a trophy before taking to the air to do a fly over. It would seam that all the ground units had been eliminated,  
she could mark them off by name.

Grrorot’s rampage of destruction showed little sign of slowing any time soon but at least she wasn’t out in the open the heavy set irken had taken to tunnelling underneath one of the larger food mart warehouse stores.  
  
the planets defensive shields were still raised giving Adzuki the advantage of fortification. Pulling out her own device she calls Moofy and garbo back the planets shield interfering with the quality of the call slightly.  
  
  
for the last hour Garbo had been cradling the catheter bag talking to it as though it were a Smeet not even aware of the situation that had been unfolding on the rooms small TV. A report had come on that the planet Foodmartia was under attack by a lone terrorist a very heavily censored and cropped image from one of the Irkstagram posts was being used in the news report.   
  
the report claimed that Adzuki was holding the planet hostage and was responsible for several war crimes and that the space zoned in the immediate area was now a declared no-go zone until military action concluded.

Moofy jumped out of her seat when the device rang , hesitantly she answered it.  
  
Adzuki: ok so update …. Things are going to the shitter and I’m starting to bug out a little here.

Moofy: ADZUKI!!! What the heck is going on down there? Your on the news as a terrorist.  
Adzuki: oh shit really? Hah ha nice! Uh so these dip shits are probably going to be up my ass then anything on there about our mollyed up mumma?  
  
Moofy: no it’s all about you, the reporter is saying that you’re acting alone  
Adzuki: good! Let’s keep it that way as long as the heat is on me the rest of you have half a chance. What’s the detail on your end? Any chance you can get down here  
Moofy: I don’t think so ? Garbos still out of it and they have him hooked up to 6 machines its going to be a while yet before we can fly.  
Garbo: *only half hearing the conversation:* I’m good to fly  
moofy: no! I won’t allow it!  
Garbo: but mum  
moofy: its not safe.  
Adzuki: when is anything we ever do “safe”? sit tight a bit longer im gunna ….. uh ….send em home.   
moofy: Adzuki wait, what did you mean your bugging out? What did you do.  
Adzuki: I’m out of blow and there’s a LOT of shit going down to be coming down this hard. I gotta go moof need to make the next move whilst the balls in my hand.  
moofy: be careful.  
  
with this Adzuki hangs up and makes a beeline for one of the service ports in the planets shield. Waiting for her on the other side is a sizable fleet of military ships.  
many with high power plasma weaponry equip. it’s a large force to deal with a single target it brings a smile to her face to see that they take her for such a serious threat.


	4. send them packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adzuki manages to turn the tables in her favor as she sends a message to the empire.   
> but at what cost?

Adzuki takes out the OEGs phone and opens an app that allows DOSS like command prompts, after tacking in a serious of codes ready to go she uses the phone hail the commanders ship. She had them on the ropes but the slightest misstep could spell disaster not only for herself but the others as well still she kept her composure this was an enemy she knew quite intimately and she had the upper hand.  
  


  
  
  
Commander: give yourself up adzuki! The empire will not stand for such a brazen attack on its prized resources.  
Adzuki: I see you boys are just as dense as ever, I told you already PISS OFF!   
  
as one of the supporting ships began to take aim with its plasma canons Adzuki executed one of the codes she had waiting to go. 

One of the military’s biggest oversights was its sheer lack of protection against cyber hacks manipulating the computer systems of every piece of equipment was almost child’s play.

The ship started to lean to the side and drift into the ship next to it causing a domino effect as the plasma cannons fired missing her by inches she stood unfazed watching whole starboard supporting fleet crash into one another causing massive damages to the fleet.  
  
  
on board the commanding ship the tech crew were in a panic as the emergency alerts started to pile up , losing contact with the various ships in the fleet and the self-destruct notifications.   
  
tech 1: sir!, sir! , starboard fleet has been crippled  
tech 2: critical errors detected there’s nothing we can do.  
tech 3: a remote access command log has been detected its over ridden our protocols were DOOMED!!  
  
commander : get it together! We’re dealing with a single target here! One that’s out in the open . I don’t care what it costs in losses we’re here for results!  
  
Adzuki: *laughing* oh that’s so cute! That you think you stand a chance at taking me down. You’d think I’d just give my self up like that? After you cast me aside like yesterdays trash? Why don’t you come down here and fight me your self you coward.  
  
commander : you …. Filthy cockroach.   
tech 2: sir perhaps its time to change strategies ?  
tech 3 : retreating wold be nice  
Commander : we will NOT be retreating!. Bring up the remote self-destruct commands for the PAC units Adzuki’s not the only who can manipulate data.  
this ends now.

tech guy1 enters some commands into his console and pulls up a list of the all the PACs registered to the unit. Its shows data for everyone on in the fleet and on the planet as well as a vitals summary besides each name. there a multiple deaths and critical condition alerts. Looking over the list the tech starts to get worried.  
  
Tech 1: sir , we have a problem , Adzukis data is not in the system.  
Commander: what? Impossible she should be still listed.  
tech1: the data is just not there sir!  
  
the tech pulls up a master list that has more extensive PAC data recorded this one dose show an entry for Adzuki but the data was corrupted and unreadable the last modified date for the data before corruption coincides with the date she was sent to the trash planet.  
tech1: it looks like she’s been erased from the system entirely sir!

Adzuki: just a tip dipshits , maybe next time you should confirm the kill BEFORE erasing someone from the system ? seams like a rather big over sight don’t you think? Oh and how will you report this one? Did a ghost do all this! HahHAHAHAHA.

The Commander scrawled their initial plan to purge this troublesome creature had come back to bite them in the ass hard Adzuki stood her ground arms folded, wings fanned out on display for all to see the very way she looked back at them was one massive fuck you. 

Rubbing his brow the commander thought over there options, damage control was top priority now and their quarry had demonstrated quite clearly that she was untouchable.

The idea of backing down made him physically sick but for as long as they were using equipment the ruby eyed pissant was familiar with there was very little they could do to stop her and after seeing the Irkstagram images no one who knew who she was would want to engage in close combat, death meant nothing to her and it terrified them to the core. 

The military had never encountered anything like this before cannibalism was unheard of in the Irken race but this feral cockroach had made sport of the act.

The stand off was long and mentally draining for both parties.

After what felt like hours of waiting the ships started to break away and retreat.  
the commander had made his call , this time it was not worth it one little pissant had undermined their entire division of the military any additional losses that day would only serve to turn them into more of a laughingstock.

  
they would leave for now and come back to do the job properly using different equipment and new tactics that Adzuki wasn’t be familiar with . if they were to take her down at all then they would need the element of surprise to do so.

As the last of the fleet vanished into the void of space Adzuki sighed relieved that her half-baked plan had worked, she knew they would eventually come back to finish what they started but for now at least she had some room to breathe.  
  
the next steps would be easy rendezvous with Grorrot and hope to hell she was all molly’ed out by this point. Wait for an update report that declared the military really had left the sector then find a way to her co-pilot and purple idiot down here so they could hijack a better ship and get the hell out of there.


	5. all fired up and no where to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexual tension builds as Adzuki requests a favor from her right had Irken.

taking the task of finding a better ship seriously Adzuki led the group around the wrecked streets debris from the destroyed buildings made navigating on foot a challenge. Many of the smaller commercial craft were also rendered unusable they were either destroyed or didn’t meet with Adzukis specifications. 

She was looking for something that would offer some sort of defensive capabilities with a price now on her head they couldn’t afford to be stuck with a ship that left them as sitting ducks.

Space was another requirement she wasn’t willing to compromise on. Devouring the flesh of her kind awoken a different kind of hunger within her finding someplace private satisfy that hunger begged at the back of her mind.

They eventually found their way onto one of the food mart loading docks where luck would have it sat a fleet of 6 long distance snack delivery ships all identical and fully stocked. 

The delivery had had just landed and was being prepared for unloading when the explosions started as the staff and pilots had fled the chaos the small fleet was abandoned. “jackpot” Adzuki thought.  
  
sending Garbo to check what goods were preloaded Adzuki, Moofy and Grorrot set about inspecting the interior of one of the ships. 

Inside was immaculate not a single thing out of place. The ship looked like it had space for a crew of 15 or so being a long-distance hauler the crew would be divided in to separate shifts one shift worked whilst the others rested. 

Perfect, that meant there had to be decent private crew space on board. The ship also boasted a communal kitchen / dining area as well as a decent medical bay.

The fleet had one major fall back tho these ships were not designed with combat in mind a feature Adzuki did not want to compromise on but they had already spend several hours looking for a suitable ship and so far these were the best option available.   
  
mulling it over there was a trading post planet to too far from where they were , making some offensive modifications to the fleet should be simple enough she just had to hope that they wouldn’t be attacked before then.   
  
calling the group together Adzuki announced that they would be taking these ships and that they would be departing shortly.  
  
Moofy: all of them? Isn’t that a bit much?  
Adzuki: dose the concept of piracy not mean anything to you?

Moofy: I don’t know Adzuki before I met you I was a LAW ABIDING citizen.  
Adzuki: ha!, the “laws” mean nothing to us now, we’re not part of the empire and as such we’re under no obligation to participate in its arbitrary rules.

  
Grorrot: Moofy please understand we are not in a position where we can ask nicely for the things we need it’s just for a little while but our actions need to be based on survival … I don’t like it any more than you do but Adzuki dose have a point.

  
Adzuki: see! At least some one gets it! Look princess Moof you can just turn your back and pretend you didn’t see it just like any other bureaucrat would do OR, you can step off here. You’re not my crew , and you’re by no means a prisoner either you’ve got no obligation to me and as far as the whole terrorist thing goes you’ve got no connections either …. You CAN walk away from this.

The amathest eyed Alate thought it over Adzukis way of doing things was so abrasive and against the grain but Moofy knew Grorrot would still work with Adzuki at least until the amber eyed irken had found a suitable place to nest. Following Adzuki was not with out its dangers but it was better than staying still.

if she took the out she would be alone as an exile there was no certainty that anyone would offer her help she’d be stranded out of her comfort zone.  
  
Moofy: NO! I’m staying weather you like it not we’re in this together.

Adzuki chuckled she had to admire the tenacity Moofy was showing in spite of everything that happened she had fully expected the sheltered flower of an irken to have some kind of dramatic break down by this point.

Adzuki: ok losers ,get in! we’re fucking off outta here.

Starting up the ship they were in for take off activated the rest of the fleet , in a cost cutting mauver by the company that owned the freight ships they had been pre-programmed on an autonomous command chain to follow the directives set by the lead ship , the one manned ship in the fleet. It was more cost efficient to pay 1 flight crew well than it was to man all the ships in the fleet. This little exploit made it a lot easier to hijack the lot the ships ascended one after the other trailing behind the manned ship in a neat line.  
  
they were off and back ahead of the game, or so Adzuki thought.

Once they had left the planets orbit Adzuki figured she could finally slink away to tend to some personal matters but first that searing pain in her shoulder needed addressing.

Her PAC had taken damage as a result many functions were off line including the self-healing functions without the tools to fix it there wasn’t a lot she could do other than to hope that the damage wasn’t life threatening.  
  
having set up the auto pilot Adzuki made her way to the med-bay.

As she rummaged thru the various jars of ointments and powders in the ships first aid supplies looking for something that would help ease the intense stinging from the plasma burns Adzuki found a tube of burn cream quickly skimming over the label this should do the trick.

she paused the worst of the burns were on her back and shoulder where she wasn’t able to reach them herself without shredding her own flesh with her talons how was she going to apply this stuff , then it crossed her mind she could kill two birds with one stone the medi bay was secluded after all.

Adzuki: oh Garbo ~ can you come assist me with something real quick please?  
  
her voice like a sirens song the shorter Irken obediently came to his tallest’s call was he imagining it or was there a sense of wanting in her voice.

He entered the med bay where Adzuki was waiting a curious look on her face one he’d not seen from her before. She tossed the tube of crème to him as he stood there holding the ointment she stripped her jacket and shirt of exposing the severity of her wounds.

Adzuki: I need you apply this stuff to the burns. I’d do it myself but these meat hooks aren’t exactly designed for such a task. I need the finesse of your tiny hands.

Garbo : you want me to apply this ointment? My tallest?

Adzuki: that shouldn’t be to hard now , should it?

Garbo: err … yes my tallest!

The ruby eyed Alate had positioned herself on the examination table, laying on her belly with her arms folded resting her chin on her hands. Her wings vibrated slightly wafting the sent of her desire . 

Garbo hesitated this felt like a trap the lingering sent of death was present with her but the perfume of lust masked it a dangerous combination.

He couldn’t just turn down an order as he approached he examined the burns carefully they covered both shoulders, parts of her upper arms as well as down her back he knew he wouldn’t be able to reach all of the affected area from the bed side. He’d have to straddle her to do that the thought of it made him weak at the knees.  
  
Garbo: forgive me my tallest, I’m afraid that to four fill your request I’m going to have to-  
Adzuki: stop being a pussy about it, just do what you need to do to get the job done!.  
  
nervous as ever he carefully climbed into place atop her back and begun to apply the crème Adzuki flinched letting out a strange chirping sound as the cold medicated goo made contact with her skin.

The reaction catching him by surprise. With a sufficient amount of ointment dispensed he began the task of rubbing it into the burns nothing weird about that he kept trying to tell him self. As he kneaded and pawed at her back Adzuki chirped softly relaxing her body with his touch. 

As he lent forward to reach her shoulders she shifted slightly beneath him the curve of her back meeting his hip at just the right angle. Any sense of professionalism here had just gone to the way side as he found himself suddenly fully erect. In a panic his first instinct was to grab down with this claws. Right into Adzuki’s raw shoulders. 

She yelped it hurt like hell but it was also strangely satisfying. Garbo stopped dead in his tracks he was starting to freak out.  
Garbo: shit ,…..shit … I’m sorry   
Adzuki: it’s fine …. Keep going.  
Garbo: yes but ?  
Adzuki: I can feel you there’ and I didn’t say to stop~  
  
her voice was smooth like honey surly she was just fucking with him? Was this really ok?  
taking a deep breath he had realised that in his moment of panic that he had also squeezed his legs tightly around her waist when he had grabbed her. If it wasn’t awkward before it was now.

Relaxing his grip he shuffled forward a bit so he didn’t have to lean so far to finish the task he had been asked to preform. His face hot and red as he tried to think about something else anything else.  
  


Getting back into the rhythm of the massage Adzuki started to chirp again her wings vibrating with increasing speed Garbos thoughts turned to mush as the desire to become one with her body was over taking him.

The moment of bliss was interrupted however by the sound of a plastic container hitting the wall and Adzuki’s harsh screaming.  
  
Adzuki: PISS OFF!!  
  


She had thrown the bottle at Moofy who had by accident intruded on them.  
the sapphire eyed alate had made her way to the infirmary in search of some aspirin but was instead confronted with what ever this was.  
  
Moofy: that was uncalled for Adzuki! I’m just looking for some – uh what are you doing?  
Adzuki: what’s it look like!  
Moofy: I don’t know and I –  
Adzuki: - GET OUT!!!! 

  
The distraction was a mood killer but he was relieved to be able to gather his thoughts once more. The spell his tallest had over him strong had Moofy not disturbed them things would have gotten a lot more intimate or potentially deadly.

Frustrated Aduki had left the room continuing her argument with Moofy up the hall leaving Garbo alone, confused and still at half mast.

  
he was conflicted on one hand he wanted so deeply to experience the secrets of her body. On the other hand he had seen what happened to his brethren first hand the price for such a privilege was death.

Maybe it would be different the thought placing a hand over his wound dressings he wasn’t exactly sitting on a live grenade anymore but was that enough to make it safe he didn’t know.

that wasn’t the only worry he had about the act of intimacy it wasn’t exactly a secret that she had cannibalised another Irken now ,what if she decided to eat him too that thought it made him shudder as his aedeagus throbbed tightening around the catheter.  
“fuck” he mumbled now faced with a raging hard on.

  
masturbating with the catheter in was awkward but his tallests ‘come fuck me’ sent was strong and impossible to ignore.

there was just no way he could face any of them like this, Once he had relieved himself he’d re-join the others and hoped that his body would behave its self.


	6. Close encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a brief moment of intimacy ends awkwardly in the broom closest. 
> 
> aka " the bug fuck chapter"

It had been sometime since the argument with Moofy and Adzuki was yet to return to her post.  
this struck the shorter Irken as odd whilst his tallest was loud and argumentative she usually didn’t take this long to cool off. 

Concerned that something may have happened to her due to the damage she had sustained to her PAC he decided to go look for her. The depths of the ship were eerily quiet as he wandered the unfamiliar layout as he progressed, he noticed that every door he passed had been left wide open it was as though someone had been looking for something in a hurry odd he thought.

As he rounded the next corner something grabbed him suddenly scooping up off the ground and pinning him to the wall. He yelped in surprise at just how quickly she moved Adzuki smiled deviously as her eyes met with his, her natural perfume still just as strong as it had been in med bay.  
  
Garbo: oh ..uh my tallest, you’re ok? I’ve been looking for-  
  
leaning in close she cut him off with a passionate kiss sliding her dexterous tongue over his.  
grabbing her shoulders as her wings buzzed with excitement.  
  
Adzuki: we’re not finished   
  


She whispered breathily into his ear pinching his antenna in her claws and stroking it sending a wave of pleasure throughout his whole body he couldn’t fight it any more her body was intoxicating like a fine wine and he wanted to drink down to the last drop.  
  
slipping into the next room Adzuki closed the door behind them making sure to lock it down tight nothing was going to get in the way of her need to satisfy this hunger she felt in her lions.

Setting him down she wasted no time in stripping off her garments her soft pale skin aglow in the dim light of the storage room. Garbo was entranced by the sight of her bare form , he had seen her without a top on before but the shape of her hips , her toned belly the curvature of her thighs were all new delights to him. 

Clumsily he fumbled to remove his own attire as Adzuki crouched before him to assist him slip out of his trousers his erection throbbed as her hands brushed over it .  
  
Adzuki chirped softly as she nuzzled him her tail uncurled exposing her supple pussy she was already wet.   
  
Garbo: h-how do we ?  
  
rolling over onto her back she smiled coyly as she presented herself to him, their difference in height meant the positioning could be something of a challenge but she wasn’t about to let that deter her. She needed him and now.  
  
Adzuki: you’ll have to work that out~ .  
  
she cooed softly. That inviting aroma flooded the air erasing all doubts that the shorter Irken had about the situation there was still one obstacle the catheter.

there was too much at stake to pay mind to something like that he figured for all he knew he may never get this opportunity again.  
  
tucking the urethral tubing to the side he attempted to mount placing one hand on her hip and using the other to guide himself to his surprise he slid in effortlessly Adzuki let out a moan as he entered arching her back slightly her body hot to his touch.

Instinctively he started to thrust slowly at first this felt right he thought Adzuki chirped and moaned with each stroke this was what she had been craving her subordinate had been preforming well but just as they were getting into a good rhythm he stopped.  
  
the catheter had become irritating enough that it thru him off a defeated whimper escaped his lips as he was unable to continue. Oh how he wanted to please her but the pain in his groin getting to much to ignore. He had failed his tallest in the worst possible way was she going to eat him over this short coming a sense of overcame him. Flaccid and in a great deal of discomfort he closed his eyes fearing the worst.  
  
Adzuki sighed of course there would be something to ruin the moment it seamed that she just couldn’t catch a break there was no sense in being angry about however it the look on his face said enough he was ashamed and terrified for his life.  
  


Garbo: I’m sorry my tallest , I can’t keep going . it hurts

He just couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eyes now what a disaster.

Adzuki: it’s fine , you’ve done well to get this far … maybe next time you’ll finish   
  
she screeched out cracking her joints then proceeded to run her claws down her body and finish the job up herself making sure he was watching as she did so.

  
Garbo: .. next time? 

  
he gulped , she wasn’t going to eat him that was a relief a weight lifted from his shoulders tho the shame of his lacklustre performance remained. Watching on as she brought herself to climax he wondered if she really meant that.

Adzuki: mmmhmmm , you feel too good ….. not to try it again.  
  
she huffed encouragingly perhaps this first attempt hadn’t been a success but at least now she knew he was willing and enamoured with her. He had gone a bright shade of purple witnessing her performance and she was making it very clear that she still wanted him.  
  
spent Adzuki lay on the ground a quick nap was in order she should feel the pull of sleep, patting the ground next to her she beckoned him.

  
Adzuki: stay with me for a bit.

Garbo obliged this was a request that he could for-fill nestling down beside her as she wrapped her arms around him she fell to sleep quickly. The shorter Irken laid awake still processing what had happened it was comforting that she trusted him so much to allow her self to be so vulnerable.  
it still bothered him that he was unable to complete the task however. Was it even safe to do so? He had no idea. Eventually he nodded off to in the comfort of his tallest's arms.


	7. one man's trash is another mans treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an unexpected detour leads to treasures untold but there's something else lurking in the discarded remnants of this abandoned junk yard

Adzuki awoke from her crash sore and covered in dirt from the storeroom floor as she stretched out she touched something soft and warm beside her, not fully awake yet the presence of someone else caused her to freak out. Naked she sprung to her feet and started shrieking the room was still dark.  
  
Adzuki: GET OUT!!! , DON’T TOUCH ME!!

  
  
she shorter Irken groggily got to his feet brushed the dirt from himself and proceeded to flick on the light switch.  
  
Garbo: it’s just me … my tallest.  
  
Adzuki clenched her fist shaking in a state of panic how ? … why!? At least he had his cloths on but she couldn’t remember what happened before ending up in this broom closet , she pointed to the door screaming.  
  
Adzuki: GET OUT!! GET OUT NOW!!!.  
  
not wanting to anger her any further he left the room a forlorn look on his face she had asked him to stay with her why was acting this way?

  
closing the door behind him Garbo was about to head off to the bathroom to drain the catheter bag when Moofy passed by. He tried to avoid eye contact with her but the flowery tallest wasn’t one to walk past without starting a conversation .Things were more awkward as Adzuki could be heard cussing and screaming from the storage space as she knocked things over trying to get dressed.  
  
Moofy: oh Garbo , there you where have you been for the last few hours?  
Garbo: uh….. looking for the … mop ?  
Moofy : ( disapproving stare) the mop?

Garbo: yes! , because I was going to clean  
Moofy: for three hours ?  
Garbo: uh .. I got lost?  
Moofy: (still staring) I suppose that makes sense but you really should be resting in your condition.  
Adzuki: (muffled thru the door) fucken shit fucker ass, where the fuck is my – oh there it is! FUCK.

Garbo: *clearing his throat nervously* well uh I’m gunna go, empty this pee now … bye!  
  
with that he legged down the hall hoping that Moofy hadn’t made any assumptions about the situation as naive as she was that was cutting it close.

After Garbo was out of sight Moofy knocked on the store room door, it was still locked from the inside.

Moofy : Adzuki? … Adzuki what are you doing in the storage closet ?

Adzuki: oh …fuck me , PISS OFF MOOF. *some clattering could be heard*  
Moofy: Adzuki please come out.  
  
there was quiet then the door opened as Adzuki stepped out wearing sweats and a blood stained singlet the plasma burns were still fresh and she had patches of dried blood on her face and body some of it hers , some of it not the scent of sweat and stale desire clung to her like oil on a wash cloth. Not expecting to find the ruby eyed alate in such dishevelled state Moofy couldn’t help but to stare.  
  
Adzuki: WHAT?

Moofy: I just wanted to see if you were all right . um that kerfuffle on the food planet was very intense   
Adzuki: heh’ yeah your’ telling me  
Moofy: wait what were you doing in there any way?  
Adzuki: NOTHING HAPPENED!!!   
  
Moofy gave a blank stare in response to the sudden outburst as Adzuki huffed angrily calming down only when it clicked that the moth like Irken hadn’t actually connected the dots yet.  
  
Adzuki: I’m fine I just need a shower and to freshen up a bit I probably smell like burnt ass.

With that Adzuki walked off toward the showers leaving Moofy standing there confused over the whole exchange. 

It took her a moment to finally realize that for the whole time they were absent Adzuki and Garbo were indeed locked in the storage room together and that they had probably been doing something they didn’t want her to know about. “HEY!…. they were DOING something”

Moofy returned to the control deck where Grorrot had been monitoring the ships flight path in Adzuki’s absence the coordinates that’s the ruby eyed Alate had entered into the auto pilot were for a section of dead space the larger Irken figured that there was something there that hadn’t been chartered and Adzuki had left in such a hurry she didn’t get the opportunity to question it.  
  
Moofy took a seat next to Grorrot with a highly disturbed look on her face as though she had just witnessed something unholy. 

  
Grorrot: did you manage to find Adzuki?  
Moofy: yeah …. She went to shower  
Grorrot: Moofy what happened ? you’re all flustered  
Moofy: I don’t wanna talk about it I think they …. Hrrrrmmmmmm  
Grorrot: who ? what ?  
Moofy: *now blushing profusely* Adzuki and Garbo …. I’m sure the’ve been …  
*she murmers the last part under her breath* abusing the sacred mating ritual..  
  
Grorrot was not surprised at the least she had noticed how antsy the other Alate was getting when they boarded for take off and figured it out pretty quickly knowing the kind of back ground Adzuki was from Grorrot felt it was just best to ignore it. They were still just passengers it was the least they could do to give her some privacy for sticking her neck out for them.  
  
Grorrot: how can you know that? Did you actually see them or  
Moofy: no but there both acting so sketchy.  
Grorrot: maybe that’s not what happened , if you didn’t catch them in the act who knows but even if that’s what they were doing it’s not our place to judge.  
Moofy: how can you be so nonchalant about this this ..SIN!.   
Grorrot: we shouldn’t be looking a gift Garb in the mouth Adzuki’s already done a lot for us getting involved in her personal affairs won’t be wise.  
  
Moofy didn’t agree with it at all but what Grorrot said made a lot of sense , and after seeing the reports from the Foodmarita incident it was clear that Adzuki could be very dangerous if she wanted to the moth like Alate shuddered at the thought of what sadistic ways Adzuki could retaliate in.  
  
after thoroughly cleaning up Adzuki re-joined the Grorrot and Moofy at the control deck .  
giving a blank stare to the little screen that displayed the path log for the auto pilot.

  
the notifications on the log indicated that they were almost at their set destination, but the co-ordinates were wrong.

In her haste to relieve some stress she must have keyed in wrong Adzuki scratched her chin looking at the log then out the window a small planetoid was not too far of the mark for the location that have been entered in error. They SHOULD have been at the trading post planet but instead were met with this small un listed spheroid.

Fortunately, there current location wasn’t too far off from where she had intended to go but something about that unassuming little orb called to her. There was no activity in this sector so Adzuki made the call to check it out something good was down there she could feel it.  
  
  
Adzuki: oh cool we’er here !  
Grorrot: where is here? Exactly  
Adzuki : this little unmarked ball looks like a good candidate to set up a base so we’re going to check it out for resources assessment.  
  
Adzuki was pulling this out of her ass in truth she had no idea where the hell they were exactly right now but say anything with enough confidence and they’ll eat it up she thought. 

As the fleet entered the atmosphere of the tiny planet it became clear that this was another abandoned waste processing plant . not a single natural or organic feature was present on the planets surface. What looked to be a lake from a distance was in fact huge pool of oil, metal scrap and discarded obsolete craft of all shape and sizes formed most of the land scape.  
  
as their ship landed Adzuki was the first to set foot on the spoiled grounds her antenna twitched excitedly as she made her way over to one of the towering piles of junk.   
  
rubbing her claws together gleefully as she was about to dive in scrooge Mc’Duck style in to the trash.  
  
Adzuki: oh sweet sweet filth tell me your secrets .  
  
moofy stepped out of the ship next to her this trash looked exactly the same as the trash from the planet where they first met Adzuki it didn’t smell the same but filth was filth the amethyst eyed Alate rolled her eyes seeing how gleeful Adzuki was right now she truly was a cockroach in every sense of the word.  
  
Grorrot and garbo were last to leave the ship Adzuki had already started to tunnel into the junk she didn’t know what was waiting for her just yet but she could just feel that it was something so mind blowingly amazing it would make up for all of the shit luck they had been having.  
  
surveying the landscape, the amber eyed Irken quickly came to realise that this planet was not a suitable place to raise brood , everything there was dead no food or clean water to be seen. Returning to the ship Grorrot waited for the others to finish their exploration.  
  
Moofy: what the irk there’s nothing here and this planet is a DUMP! Adzuki’s lost the plot.  
Garbo: don’t be so quick to judge princess Moofy Adzuki has a sixth sense when it comes to finding valuable stuff in places like this.   
Moofy: ppphhhhhht what could possibly be of any value on a bin planet?   
Garbo: we’ve found all kinds of neat things this way in the past , think of it as an untapped resource.  
Moofy: its just junk.  
  
just then Adzuki emerges from the scrap pile brandishing above her head with both caws a large plasma canon, it had once been part of a military ship , the canon still had near perfect paint work despite being near the bottom of the pile it was a deep metallic purple colour.  
  
Adzuki: I KNEW IT!. This sick puppy is OPD1 era tech! I’m betting there is more of this glorious stuff around too.  
  
as she was making her way down the scrap heap the pile shifted causing an avalanche effect.  
  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
tinkering away in a makeshift lab constructed crudely of pieces of junk a short irken scientist mumbles incoherently to herself about the lack of good help. The deranged irkens name is Kor disgusted by the limitations of mortal flesh she had several technological upgrades to parts of her body all self-installed and engineered her right arm is completely robotic her left eye had been replaced with that of a SIR units simply because organic eyes even with the enhancement implants were inferior and unable to focus on such extreme magnifications that Kor required for her work.

Her last surviving in-turn sits quietly in the dark this unfortunate creature was the victim of a horrifying teleporter accident he is blind , missing most of his skin and his left arm is nothing but a tangle of raw nerves the in-turn’s name is Wriggler and only responds in shrill screams of agony in place of proper foot wear his feet are wrapped loosely in plastic sandwich bags.

Hearing the clang of metal in the distance Wriggler began to shake nervously screaming like a Muppet the pair of them had been stranded on this planet for many years without visitors as far as Kor knew they WERE the only lifeforms there that was the way Kor preferred it. No idiots to constantly distract her from her all-important life’s work.   
  
noting wrigglers distress she stopped welding to listen twitching her antenna as she detected the sounds. There was defiantly a lot of movement on the planet’s surface now loud , large movement.  
  
Kor: they know we’re here wriggler, there coming to take out are squeedlispooches and replace them with uuuughhh things ….. nasty , crawly things …. Dark slimy SLIMY!! Not today the don’t .  
wriggler : *squealing*  
Kor: quickly before the find the lab … they’ll destroy us all, but my work …. Not finished , so close there coming …. Ehhh from the VENTS!!!!!  
  
  
gathering up her project and arming her self with a laser scapple Kor made her way out of the lab to investigate the disturbances and hopefully thawt off the intruders she was convinced that a xenomorph like creature was the cause of the disruptions and that it needed to be exterminated before it could lay a bunch of eggs and infest the whole planet .


	8. they mostly come at night , mostly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adzuki finds what she's been looking for but not before the planets sole inhabitants find her first.

back on the surface Adzuki was still routing about in the junk so far she had managed to dig out 3 identical plasma canons , a device that when activated created an energy shield and whole case of expired soda conditions on this plant were poor and to her dismay the out of date liquid had not fermented into pruno and instead was just flat.   
  
Moofy: do you have enough junk now? We should keep moving what if someone was following us Adzuki?   
  
Adzuki: not yet Moof I still haven’t found it , there’s a big-ticket item here I just know it!   
Moofy: please this place smells.

Standing high on one of the junk heap Adzuki closed her eyes and tried to get a feel of the lay out with her antenna creating a virtual map in her mind that picked up on the electrical fields of the near buy objects. Twitching them in different directions she was able to locate something of interest.   
  
Adzuki: come on where are you hiding .  
  
her prize was revealed a few yards away and under a heap of sheet metal was it a ship? Its exact shape was hard to make out but whatever it was it was emitting a strong electromagnetic pulse indicating that it was probably still in workable order.   
  
Adzuki: found you!   
  
she shouted suddenly pointing in the direction of the thing.   
her voice echoed far and the sudden declaration caused Moofy to jump.   
garbo had already loaded up the items that they had savaged from their current location.

watching her do her thing in the junk brought a smile to his face thinking back on when she first taught this skill to the rest of the SWARM and the days of their early raids.

That seamed so long ago now, things had changed so drastically since then he wondered if they would ever be able to go back to that just sealing and selling shit for the hell of it those were simpler times .  
  
Moofy: what is it?   
  
Adzuki: something big 20 yards that way this is it.   
  


Kor had been closing in on the location of the intruders being careful not to make a sound.   
if this xeno creature caught her first that was sure to be the end of it. Filthy bug.   
the paranoid scientist clutched her scalpel tightly as she traversed the wasteland stopping dead in her tracks when she heard the dreaded echo “found you!”   
how? Impossible! There was no one there … was there . could it be invisible?   
  
Kor: stay away from blood you filthy bug , I need it …. My bloods you can’t have them squirmy thing of uggghhh ffffffffillllthy FLESH!! , I’ll dissect you first.   
  
  
in her rant the little science officer lost her footing causing the junk she was standing on to fall loose a medium sized canister rolled out from under her making a loud clunk sound as it came to rest against the side of one of the gutted out ships that made up the larger mass of the waste.   
  
  
as they made their way toward the hidden treasure the sound of rustling junk from behind them caught the groups attention.

  
Moofy: can we hurry this along I think some one is following us.

Both Garbo and Adzuki stop , twitching their antenna to pin point the sounds of the movements.

Garbo : what ever it is , its tiny   
Adzuki: its probably just a space rat … or maybe a really REALY BIG cockroach!   
Moofy: that’s not funny!   
Adzuki: *shrugs* it’s probably more scared of us then we are of it whatever it is.   
come on I AM just itching to get my claws on that sweet machine.  
  
coming up to the location of the hidden vehicle Adzukis wings buzzed loudly with excitement the tares and holes from the plasma burns added an eerie whistle to the loud cicada like sound.  
  
Kor who had been silently stalking them just out of view this entire time found the strange sound unnerving it was completely alien to her with no point of reference to compare the sound to that meant in her mind at least that it just HAD to be one of those Xeno-thingies no living thing she knew of could make a sound like that.   
  
this was it she only had one chance to take this thing out once she lost the element of surprise it would be over. All or nothing, clutching her laser scalpel for dear life she made her move bursting forth from a near by mountain of trash brandishing the tiny blade like a sword she launched herself at the source of that horrid sound.   
  
the small deranged Irkens attack landed with perfect accuracy the tiny blade piercing Adzuki’s flesh with ease. Surprised by the attack the ruby eyed Alate swatted at the assailant with her talons sending the smaller strange Irken tumbling back into the trash.   
  
Adzuki: OWE! FUCK!, what the shit was that!   
  
the attack happened so fast that both Moofy and Garbo missed it by the time they responded to Adzukis cussing Kor had disappeared back into hiding. Now watching the group to see what they would do.   
  
Garbo: are you ok my tallest? What happened?   
  
Adzuki: I think something just bit me!   
  
the ruby eyed Alate ran her claws over her shoulder where the pain was there was something lodged there , a stinger? She pulled it out to examine it for some clue as to what just attacked her.   
Adzuki scrawled seeing that the offending object was non-organic in nature. A scalpel ? some one was out there was this an assassination attempt?   
  
Adzuki: what …… the ….fuck.   
  
she showed the item to the others Garbo reached for his gun taking a position of high alert now. Some one was out there they had just attacked the wrong tallest. Moofy moved closer to the others not wanting to be left out in the open what if the attacker went for her next? 

  
Moofy: see I told you it wasn’t just some animal   
Adzuki: shhh

  
scanning the area for any signs of the assailant Garbo stepped closer to the trash looking for the slightest sign of movement.   
Garbo: come out with your hands where we can see’em! 

  
  
  
  
hidden away in the junk Kor analysed the situation as impossible as it was she had made an error in her judgments it wasn’t a Xeno-beast after all.

Just some other Irkens … she thought. But wings? Irkens didn’t have wings! Tallest …. Did the tallest have wings ? she didn’t remember she had been isolated for so long now that the details were a quite fuzzy. There was a red one and a purple one that much she was sure about but the rest though.  
  
some of the trash started to shift and a can rolled out without hesitation Garbo fired at it.   
a shrill scream came from nearby.   
  


Adzuki: right you little shit! If you don’t march your sorry ass our here right now . I WILL come in there after you! that is if my assistant doesn’t blast your ass first, now I’m going to count to three.   
  
one …… two …..   
  
the shorter Irken threw her hands up and stepped out of the trash if these were in fact the tallests she knew she was about to be in a whole lot of trouble.  
  
Garbo kept his weapon trained on the scientist waiting for Adzuki to give the order.   
Kor was a good head shorter than him her lab coat stained with grease her mechanical enhancements her most prominent features.   
  
Adzuki: give us one good reason we shouldn’t execute you on the spot!   
  
Kor: my Tallests ! such an unexpected honour that you visit me.   
the work you asked for yess …. Is done yess, FINISHED, new projects await.  
my resources are however are inadequate we require more grant monies for new equipments.   
this project , the GRANDEST you have seen .  
  
Adzuki makes the “crazy” hand gesture to the others but decided to keep the little irken talking for a bit longer.   
  
Adzuki: what is it … this NEW project you want funding for ?   
Kor: a device that will seamlessly integrate flesh with machine creating the ultimate soldiers for the front lines in our great conquest of the universe. Early experiments have proven very promising! You won’t be disappointed my tallests.   
  
Moofy: that sounds awful! , I don’t like it.   
Adzuki: you know you sound just like …. Ah forget it. Uhmm what was your name again?

Kor: *saluting* KOR! My Tallest.   
Adzuki: riiiiight , ok Kor that idea sounds dumb. So dumb in fact that we won’t be funding it. BUUUUUT We may have a different job for you.   
Moofy: Adzuki! What are you doing?   
Adzuki: this little goblin could be useful to us. I’m thinking we should take her onboard.   
Garbo: you CANT be serious my Tallest. This one is sketchy as fuck and she’s clearly an imperialist.   
Moofy: he’s right you know this thing did attack you. How can you be cool with that?

Adzuki: oh I am PISSED that I got shanked , but I’m also impressed takes a lot of guts or stupidity to pull a stunt like that prime S.W.A.R.M qualities right there. There’s more though.  
  
Garbo just gave her the “really?” look he already knew his Tallest was going to bring this stranger aboard regardless of anyone’s complaints.   
  
Garbo: go on   
Adzuki: well I figure it’s about time to start padding out the ranks. We have the room and the resources now to add a few extras. I’m betting that handy work was her own creation. Someone like that has both medical training and general engineering skills . that on its own could come in handy and given recent events it’s not like we have a lot of options in an emergency.

  
Moofy: those are all valid points but Kor is Defective how do we know she’s not dangerous.  
there are more lives at stake here than the four of us.   
  


Garbo: I’m going to have to agree with tallest Moofy on this one my tallest. We know nothing about Kor. Bringing her aboard could be disastrous.

  
Adzuki: says the guy who nearly died from his own castration. Look I know its huge risk but we may end up regretting not taking the chance just as much. If it goes pare shaped, then I’ll personally take care of it Adzuki style.   
  
Moofy: by that you mean execute right?   
Adzuki: it’ll be swift and clean.  
  
turning back to Kor who had patiently been awaiting the details of this “new” job whilst the group deliberated on the matter.   
  
Adzuki: Scientist Kor , you are hereby instated as officer for sciences and medicine for this voyage , welcome to the crew!

Moofy: awe WHAT!? Why did you make her a crew member? And we’re just passengers? Adzuki that’s not fair-   
Adzuki: because Moofy, I ‘m not responsible for you … or Gorrot you need to learn what that really means.   
Garbo: tallest Moofy please know that those of us who are employed under tallest Adzuki are expected to handle all manner of unpleasantries without hesitation. We’re expected to give our lives to these jobs.   
  
Adzuki: you can walk off any time you like princess Moofy they can’t.   
  
Kor clears her throat in an attempt to get the conversation focused back on herself as the two tallests bicker amongst themselves.   
  
Kor: *loudly* AHEM! My tallests …. The job you have for me?   
  
Adzuki: ah yes Kor!, well you can demonstrate your skills for us by revealing whatever THAT thing is …   
  
Adzuki points to the sheet metal that is covering the vehicle that she had been interested in this entire time. 

Kor looks at the concealed craft then back to Adzuki as though this request was beneath her  
Adzuki nods. Rolling her eyes Kor extends two of her PAC leg and using a laser blast disintegrates the sheet metal that was covering the bright purple tank.   
  
Kor: the Doom Crawler …. My Tallests ?   
  
the ruby eyed alate’s eyes lit up as her wings buzzed excitedly at the sight of the glorious death machine, an all-terrain plasma tank from operation impending doom 1 in mint condition this thing hadn’t even seen the battlefield. Wiping the drool from her chin Adzuki stepped over to take a closer look running her claws over high gloss finish of the tanks Armor plating.  
  
Moofy: doom crawler?   
  
Kor: you said you didn’t like it … don’t you remember?

  
  
(flash back to Tallest Red and Purple at the first reveal of the Doom Crawler for OID1 back on Irk)

  
  
we see a less insane Kor who looks like regular Irken scientist with no mechanical “up grades” as part of the team who do the big reveal on the new expensive tank her assistant Wriggler is also part of the team at this point in time he has not been hideously disfigured, he looks fairly normal too.  
  
Kor: BEHOLD! My Tallests the DOOM CRAWLER! The finest Irken Military technology All-terrain tactical assault tank. It has an arment of fifty pain bringer missiles, a spine melter ray-latest-  
Purple : I DON’T LIKE !  
Kor: b-but my Tallests we have spent months developing the advanced weapons systems.  
Purple: well it should be purple…

Red: I think it's **TOOOO** purple.   
  
Purple: **IIII** think it isn't purple enough  
Kor: …you’re ….. joking right?   
Purple: change it .  
Kor: if my Tallest could pay attention to regal purple on the command pod-   
  
Purple: 'No. Take it away.  
  
Wriggler: I suppose we could paint it-   
  
Red: No! Take it away and bring back another one!  
  
Purple: A **better** one.   
  
Kor: this one unit costs us over 10 million monies to produce the resources involved-can't simply-   
  
Red: are they arguing with us? The Tallest?   
  
Purple: they are! Throw them away too!   
  
Wriggler: But my Tallest-!  
  
*Red gestures and Wriggler and Kor are dragged off. *   
  
Purple: Can you believe those guys?   
  
Red: I know! Let's blow thing off and get smoothies!'  
  
Purple: Good idea! Shut it down plebs! And get rid off all this other Junk too!   
  
Irken soldiers sigh and begin removing all sorts of crazy scifi war vehicles

  
  
(end flash back )

  
  
Moofy: I think I’d remember something like that Kor ….

  
Kor crosses her arms and huffs frustrated by the fickle nature of the Tallests.

Adzuki had rubbing her face on the tank making cricket sounds and sweet talking to the tank under her breath “whos a pwerfict kwilling machine?” “yes you are!” stopping when she felt the collective judgmental stares from Moofy and Kor. Adzuki cleared the throat playing the whole display off.   
  
Adzuki: well, uh we’ve changed out minds … and we need this now! So we’re taking it.  
come along KOR! Once we load this bad boy up we are off on the next leg of this super-secret mission


	9. Birth of the new empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> responsibility catches up with Adzuki as the stakes have just been raised to the Nth degree will she be able to process the magnitude of the situation or crack under the pressure. 
> 
> the newest member of the crew is already suspicious of the nature of this expedition as Adzuki avoids disclosing the truth.

As the group return to the ship with the newly acquired doom crawler Kor and her skittish assistant Wriggler trail behind chattering quietly , well more so that Kor ranted in a harsh whisper as Wriggler could only respond with pained screams.

Still ever cautious of the new recruits Garbo kept half an ear on the conversation as he tried to figure out just what it was about Kor that set off alarm bells, it wasn’t just that she was an imperialist … there was something else about her that was off.   
  
  


Kor: the Tallest have called on me wriggler .. me!... you understand   
Wriggler : *screaming *  
Kor: yes I agree the timing couldn’t be perfect but this new mission … eh…. So secretive … the tallest are up to something … yess? ….. they dodge our Questions!   
Wriggler: *gurggeling hacking sounds*  
Kor: it must be something incredibly important for them to seek me out truly I am the greatest scientific mind in all of irk!   
  
the group stopped abruptly as they came up to the ship Moofy boarded ahead of the others to check on Gorrort who had stayed behind this entire time whilst Adzuki over saw the loading of the tank. Kor was sceptical of the commercial grade ship before her she had expected the massive or at least another military grade ship this was a simple food transporter.  
  
Kor: THAT’S YOUR SHIP?! My Tallest … this ship is woefully ill-equipped   
Adzuki: look its not MY first choice either Kor but we’re kind of under cover here   
Kor: ah! … so its cloaked as a working class vessel then?   
Adzuki: uh … NO… it is what it is, now help load this puppy up so we can get a move on … we’ve been here long enough as it is.  
Kor: Kor is confused … why are the Tallests out here in such a pathetic ship? And with so few guards ? kor dose not understand!   
Adzuki: I’ll explain when were on the move again.. some things happened and we needed to investigate but its mostly very classified kor you just have to trust us on it.   
  
Kor gave her sceptical look as garbo and Wriggler commenced loading the tank into the ships cargo bay Adzukis confidence sold the story to the shorter Irken almost perfectly she had no reason to suspect ill of any of this, they behaved like the tallest , they more or less looked like the tallest or at least that’s how Kor perceived it.   
  
Kor took one last look around at the junk yard before boarding this fortress of solitude had served her well over the past years but it was time to move on time for better opportunities or so she thought.

With everyone aboard and all hatches locked down Adzuki kicked things off into gear now that they had managed to pick up some useful materials to work with the next stop was obvious. A trading post planet about 2 days travel from there location the place was dodgy as fuck but thru her dealings with the S.W.A.R.M she had managed to make a trade agreement with one of the mechanics there she had planed to use the chop shop to modify their ships to boost defensive capabilities.  
  
there was a sense of urgency on this task as Adzuki knew it wound’t be too long before word got out about the attack on Foodmarita some one would be sure to come after them the military , bounty hunters , even the resisty was a possibility at this point and she’d be damnd if any of them caught her with her pants down.

After a short while Moofy called out from the infirmary as it turned out the reason Gorrot stayed aboard whilst the other explored the junk yard was that the arrival of her brood was eminent.

She had spent much of the afternoon in great discomfort as her eggs shifted into place ready to be laid. The infirmary seamed like the ideal place for such a thing though to Gorrots disapproval the lighting in there was far too bright. She had wanted to find some place dark to lay but cleanliness was also important.   
  
Moofy: Adzuki! Can you come here please? ..now   
Adzuki: what is it now… I swear Moof if its something dumb   
Moofy: well you wanted to know what the next phase is right? … its happening NOW!!   
  
the amathest eyed Alates voice was filled with both excitement and worry as none of the were prepared for what was about to happen. Gorrots groans of discomfort could be heard from the secluded room. 

Jumping to her feet suddenly Adzuki started the 3 shorter Irkens as she made her way over to the commotion.

Garbo: what’s the emergency my Tallest?   
Adzuki: come on! Lets go witness the miracle of life!   
  
the sanitation Irken froze up at those words if she meant that the Smeets were arriving that was not something he wanted to be a part.  
Garbo : I’ll pass my Tallest with all do respects such things are not meant for my eyes to witness.   
Adzuki: are you going to be weird about this ?  
Garbo: well … if all had gone as nature intended my Tallest this event is not one a drone would ever live to see that makes it sacred.   
  
Adzuki: eh suite your self then these things must be witnessed and documented!   
  
the last part of what Adzuki had said before dashing off caught the attention of Kor who un until that point hadn’t been listening at all.  
  
Kor: Documented ?? what’s being documented! FILTH MERCHANT what are the Tallests documenting without Kor?   
  
Garbo took in a deep breath before tackling this one Adzuki had mentioned to him that they should be careful about how they responded to Kor and the sanitation Irken could clearly see why Kors position as an imperialist meant it was very likely that she’d have a strong prejudice against what exactly was going on with their whole situation.   
  
Garbo: it’s just some... .... routine... ... procedural .... rundowns Kor … nothing worthy of your interest   
Kor: Kor knows when Kor is being deceived Filth Merchant! Not even bureaucrats are that excited about “procedural rundowns” Kor demands to know what is really going on!   
Garbo: stop calling me that …. And I can’t let you back there! Adzukis orders you haven’t gotten the clearances yet kor   
Kor: clearances -shmearances! Kor MUST have immediate access to these documents!!!!!

  
  
ducking past him Kor makes a run for infirmary determined to see what all the fuss is about   
doing his best for damage control Garbo chases after her with the use of her spider legs Kor is able to out run him with ease.   
  
as all this unfolds Moofy and Adzuki are haphazardly thrown into the rolls of midwives as Gorrot goes into labour delivering dozens of eggs at a time.   
each egg is deposited covered in green slime and is about the size of a tennis ball they quickly expand once exposed to the air tripling in size. the eggs are amphibian like soft shelled and gelatinous a transparent green colour like lime jello.

Gorrot groans as the contractions cause her intense pain as the eggs are expelled via her ovipositor the processes happens fast and soon the mass of eggs is completed . exhausted the larger set Irken queen lays on the infirmary’s examination bed drenched in sweat and the green birthing fluid. 

Fetching several towels Moofy assists Gorrot with the clean-up Leaving Adzuki to examine the brood

holding an egg up to the light Adzuki seams concerned for the tiny Smeet inside , the small Irken twitches and wriggles about as the strong light source disturbs it.   
  
there are several hundred eggs in total Moofy and Gorrot dote over the clutch but Adzuki is notably less enthusiastic with much on her mind.   
  
did all that cocaine have an effect on them after all?, should they be this small? How many of them will be viable and make it full term ? can they feed them all? Will they be able to live without the PAC system ?   
  
at this point kor intrudes with garbo close behind. This is Kors first time seeing Gorrot.  
Kor: three Tallests?  
Adzuki: there’s always been three ….

Garbo: my Tallests I tried to stop her!

The second he noticed all the eggs his face went pail bearing witness to early stage Smeets was not something he could have ever been prepared for and so many at once Before he could lift his heel to turn and run he felt the firm and sharp grasp of talons on his shoulder, Adzuki shot him a cold and commanding stare to stay put. 

Adzuki : (softly) you need to see this too, … we all do.

Kor: *seeing the eggs* why do you have all these premature Smeets ?   
Adzuki: that’s classified information Kor!, you don’t have high enough clearance.   
Moofy: ..yeah Kor you need to leave …. Please.

Gorrot: who is this tiny metal bug?   
Moofy: a stray Adzuki brought on board…

Adzuki: hey! ONLY I may trash talk my crew members   
Gorrot: crew member?  
Kor: *salutes* SIRS! I am KOR! Bio-engineer under the employ of Tallest Adzuki as this fleets officer of sciences and medicine!   
Gorrot: a medic ? that’s a relief then ..  
  
[moofy shakes her head and Adzuki nonchalantly looks away]  
  
Moofy: *whispers to Gorrort* Kor is an imperialist…   
  
Gorrort looks Kor up and down , the shorter Irken seams a little twitchy but whole heartedly convinced that Adzuki is one of the Tallest and is taking the roll assigned to her seriously.   
  
Gorrort: I don’t know if I trust this metal bug but a medical professional would be an invaluable asset to us right about now.  
  
Adzuki crouches down to allow the two shorter Irkens a better look at the Smeet she was holding.   
the three of them have mixed reactions to it , Gorrot watches on anxiously as they handle her freshly laid Smeet. The ruby eyed Alate seamed to be having an extensional crisis over Smeets even though they weren’t hers those vulnerable little orbs seemed to be having a profound effect on her. 

  
as Adzuki was disassociating Kor took the Smeet in her mechanical claw, rotating it slowly scanning it with her S.I.R unit eye as she did so.   
  
Kor: fffascinating! These filthy Smeets are organically contained? … how… how did you manage such a feat of engineering ; they are perfectly encased and yet they are able to develop without the nutrient enriched fluids of the Smeet raising tubes?? TELL KOR!   


Moofy: that’s because they are organic Kor …   
Gorrot: these Smeets have been conceived naturally … using the old ways.   
Kor: …. Not clones then?   
Gorrot: no   
Kor: impossible! ALL Smeets come form the incubation tubes …. We don’t ….we CAN’T… LIES!!!  
  
disgusted by the information given to her Kor forcefully hands the Smeet over to Garbo and very quickly exists the room and begins a high pitched screaming rant as she goes.   
  
Garbos reaction to handling the Smeet egg is a little more warm than Adzuki’s and Kor's something about it makes him incredibly nervous the tiny Irken inside the gelatinous orb has semi translucent skin many of its organs are faintly visible its veins, its bones its brain this one had amber coloured eyes just like Gorrot.

He could see its little heart beating as it rests safely contained in its shell could this tiny thing really survive he wondered. Humbled by the experience he gently handed the Smeet to Grorrot who carefully placed it in with the rest of her clutch the larger Irken cradled them with great care.

Taking his leave now too Garbo tapped Adzuki on the shoulder she had been spacing out the entire time and his touch was enough to only just bring her back to cognitive thought.   
  
Moofy: Adzuki? …ADZUKI! … are you ok?   
Adzuki: whuuh … kor ?   
Moofy: she left some time ago now.   
  
groggily the ruby eyed alate stood up she wasn’t sure just how long she’d been sitting like that but she had pins and needles in both legs from it. Slapping her face a few times Adzuki was finally back with it. Gorrot and Moofy hand Finished tending to the eggs there were 400 in total, some looked more developed then others but for now they all looked to be viable.   
  
Gorrot: Adzuki what happened to you? You checked out entirely its been 3 hours.   
Adzuki: are the Smeets ok ?   
Gorrot: their fine Adzuki.   
Adzuki: … all of them?   
Gorrot: yes ,I can tend my own brood Adzuki you should get Kor run a diagnostic on your PAC .  
Adzuki: kor …  
Gorrot: yes .. the little scientist you brought aboard? These dips in energy levels you’ve been exhibiting are cause for concern and as or captain as you put it we can’t afford the risks of endangerment.   
  
Adzuki: heh’ you guys just want me to be the first Guinea pig for that little weird’o to experiment on. I’ll go but I’m tell you there’s nothing to worry about!, I’m fiiiine   
Moofy: it’s not “fine” Adzuki Irkens don’t just power down like that … you were completely unresponsive!   
  
waving the others concerns off Adzuki took her leave of the room as well they did have a point something was indeed wrong with her PAC but without the equipment to fix it the ruby eyed Alate didn’t see the point in looking into it.

The damage couldn’t have been that bad she already knew her PAC functionality was greatly reduced her firmware had been deleted it was basically just running as a battery pack at this point. 

Three hours though? Wasn’t that how long she had been out last time twice isn’t enough to form a pattern she shrugged.

Seeing Kors could wait she needed to get her mind off those dammed Smeets.


End file.
